


He's like my little brother, Techno is our older brother, and Phil's our Dad

by Awkwardly_Emo_Tional



Series: Tommy Chooses Technoblade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_Emo_Tional/pseuds/Awkwardly_Emo_Tional
Summary: L'manburg wasn't Loyal to Tommy. Tubbo wasn't loyal to Tommy.Techno was Loyal to himself.So what does Tommy do with his fickle but fierce allegiance?He choses his brother above all else. His brother may be loyal to himself. But there's always room in his heart for 3 more. Even when he tries to close it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy Chooses Technoblade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	1. What is Home

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what would've happened if Tommy chose Technoblade over Tubbo

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked around him. Surrounded. Everyone on the SMP had their weapons aimed at either him or Techno. 2 brothers who could very well die right here and right now. Tommy could choose Tubbo though. Tommy could live, become one of them, come back to L'manburg. 

L'manburg. Tubbo. 

If you had asked him even a week before he would've choosen to go home in a heart beat, to go back to his best friend and the nation they made together. 

But Tubbo threw him away. L'manburg threw him away. Tubbo wasn't loyal to him. Tubbo was a yes man who was too scared to stand up for him from Dream. Tubbo didn't care enough to keep Tommy around. Tubbo wouldn't fight for Tommy anymore. Tubbo was Tommy's best friend. But Tommy had been lost for a good while now. 

Technoblade was Loyal to himself and only himself. It took Tommy a while to realize why. Technoblade was the only person who could never betray Technoblade or leave Technoblade behind. Wilbur and Tommy had left home to find life and adventure with Tubbo in the Dream SMP. Phil was just never around. Technoblade was the only constant in his own life. Techno was loyal to no one because no one was loyal to Techno. But as Tommy turned to look at his brother. His oldest brother. The Blade. His protector throughout these past weeks. He saw thst loyalty and determination in his eyes. Technoblade always had 3 weaknesses. He always acted like he had none but those 3 weaknesses were always part of him. Tommy knew damn well he was one of them.

Home is where the heart is. And he knew damn well where Techno's heart was. Or at least he hoped he did.

"I'm sorry Tubbo"

"Tommy-!"

He grabbed Techno's hand and puled out his weapon. He could hear his brothers bellowing laugh. 

"You're in for it now boys!"


	2. A Home is a Ghost, a Blade, a Child, and a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, Phil watched 2 of his sons walk into battle and found only one coming home. But here, both sons return home safe, if not a little scraped up and bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil Centric chapter on what he was doing while Tommy and Techno were in L'manburg

Phil sat on the bed inside Techno's house. Both of his sons had just left for L'manburg, leaving him to sit here and wait for them. He didn't mimd waiting, but that didn't mean he liked it at all. He picked up the cup of tea he had been drinking before the boys left. Still warm, thankfully. Phil despised cold tea. It was just disgusting. 

Phil wasn't quite sure what to do without the boys, but being on house arrest for a while made him pick uo some hobbies. Maybe he could knit a sweater for that enderman or something. He doubted Techno hsd any yarn in his house but he figured he'd have a look around. Its not snooping if he's looking for something specific, at least thats what he tells himself. 

He sets his empty tea cup down on the bed and goes to look into some of the chests. The first chest was just full of items he didn't need so he didn't pry any further. He really wasn't snooping you know, he respects his sons privacy. The second held nothing either so he debated climbing up to the third. All his sons were significantly taller than he was, he never really minded, but in moments like these he'd appreciate the extra height. 

"Need some help, dad?" 

Phil spun around to look at the ghost of his middle child. 

"Hello son, and no, I'm alright. You're here so I can stop looking for something to do." 

Ghostbur walked over to his dad and have him a big hug. It always confused Phil as to how Ghostbur was here and not here at the same time. He wasn't able to go through walls, he could touch people, and he melts in the rain. But Ghostbur also doesn't have footsteps, he doesn't leave prints and his steps don't make sound. Phil would have to remember to send Ghostbur back to L'manburg to grab Friend. Friend helped him Ghostbur because Friend actually leaves footprints and is also blue. Hard to miss a blue sheep. 

"Why don't we build a house?" Ghostbur put his hands on Phil's shoulders, excitement radiating off of him.

"A house?" 

"A house! Right next to Technoblade! We could even connect them!" 

Phil couldn't say no to that face, especially when that face loved building. 

"Alright then. Lets build your old man a house." 

Ghostbur bounced with excitement and started to ramble on about how they could build it and what it could look like. Phil didn't much care what it looked like, but he loved listening to his son talk about things he loved. It reminded him of when Wilbur was younger and, well, alive. Phil's love for his middle child was always bittersweet. 

The duo gathered materials from the woods and the mountains (maybe snagged a few things from Tommy and Techno but they didn't need to know that) and got to work on the house. It was nice to build with Wilbur again. Even if it wasn't all him, Phil was enjoying himself for the first time in a while. The house was coming along wonderfully, it seemed they had taken more time gathering materials than they were taking actually building. 

They hadn't even put the roof on yet though when Techno and Tommy came marching home. 

In another world, Phil watched 2 of his sons walk to L'manburg and found only one coming home. But here, both sons return home safe, if not a little scraped up and bruised. 

Phil had all 3 of his sons for the first time since Wilbur and Tommy left home. Sure, maybe they weren't the same, maybe the weren't whole. But they were all here, and that's all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
